Overdose
by Sweet-Lions-Union
Summary: Mello has a sugar overdose. Will Matt be able to save him?


**OVERDOSE**

"No, this must be a mistake…No!" Matt's head was full of awful thoughts. After two months separation…What had possibly happened now, for god's sake?!

His car was flying on the driveway. He was headed to the hospital.

Once he reached the old building, he kicked the door and asked with a cold voice "Where's this guy?" he shoved an ID with no picture and no real name on at the doctor's face. He received a little card with a number of a room on it in return. "It's sugar overdose." added the doctor. Matt took a fast look on the card and ran in the hall until he reached the door. Then he suddenly stopped. "What if it's too late? What if he's…" Matt slowly opened the door. His eyes saw a sight he wouldn't want to see right now.

Mello was lying on a little old bed, covered with a poor, snow-white blanket. A needle was slowly taking blood out of his arm. His face was pale white. He was all shaking and apparently bearing with nightmares. Sweat drops, along with teardrops were covering his whole face.

Matt freezed in the door opening. He was standing shocked and watched silently. How could a strong human being like Mello... He suddenly got out off his shock and ran to the bed. He burst in tears by the sight of Mello's condition. "Mello…" was the only thing he could say. He wanted to scream, to hit, to beat, to take his anger on something.

Matt stayed the whole night by Mello's side, holding his hand. "Don't leave me, Mello…" His other hand was holding the cross Mello was always carrying with himself, and his lips were quietly whispering a prayer.

The next day on sunrise Mello showed a sign of waking up. Matt noticed that and bowing on the bed, kissed him slightly. "Where am I?..." were Mello's first words. He saw Matt standing next to him with a loving expression on his face, smiling. "It's okay, Mello." Matt said, taking his hand again "I'm here now."

Mello apparently was too tired and fainted. Matt's eyes opened widely. "No! Mello! Don't…" He felt Mello's hand turn ice cold again. "Nurse! Where the hell is everyone?!" he screamed in disappointment. Mello, awakened from his screams, used his last powers to pull Matt closer and hug him as close as he could. Matt, trying to hide his tears, burst into crying again. "No, Matt… Don't…cry. I'll be… fine." After which he fainted. Matt couldn't help it, but started crying more. A ghost of a smile appeared on Mello's face. Matt was still hugging him as tight as he could when a nurse ran in. "Um…Mister, he's having trouble breathing." said she worried. "GRRRRR!" Matt replied.

After a long fight with the nurse Matt was sent out to wait. He had to spend the whole night outside.

When the sun was coming up, Matt started knocking on the door. He impatiently watched the nurse walk and unlock. Matt ran inside. Mello was awake, gazing with empty eyes out of the window from his bed. "He's better." noticed the nurse and left. Matt threw himself on the bed and hugged Mello. "I…I was so worried…" he began. Mello couldn't hide the fact that he was surprised to see Matt here. "Matt, what are you…?"

"It doesn't matter." said Matt smiling. He knew Mello was safe now. That was all that mattered. And he would never let him be alone again.

Matt suddenly got a serious expression on his face. "Mello, where were you?" he muttered.

Mello pulled him rudely closer. Matt closed his eyes, expecting a sudden hit on his face.

"I don't…I don't remember anything, Matt…" Then he pressed his lips to the red haired guy's.

"It's okay. I'm just so happy you're okay." Matt's fingertips were slowly sliding on the edge of Mello's scar. The sunlight was falling straight on his golden hair. Matt had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Writer's note:

Yes, I know "sugar overdose" is a lame reason to get Matt and Mello together. But I wanted my story to be "original" because after all the other stories I've read, I didn't want to appear copying someone other's work. The biggest fact is that I got my inspiration to write this in the night before Christmas. Anyway, I ain't very religious, but it's about Mello.

I mean, put yourself in Matt's place. What would **you** do if a beloved of yours person was in the hospital?


End file.
